


Nova

by delilahdraken



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/pseuds/delilahdraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to find a silent place; You want to make him live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nova

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a scene in chapter two of the fabulous story [Ignition](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3712575/1/).

Ripping  
Reaping  
Bleeding for the unimportant

You want to scream  
You want to cry  
You want to find a silent place

Where nothing hurts  
Where the stars don't shine  
Where dreams come true  
And nightmares have a happy ending

Where blood flows cold  
Where the sun is dark  
Where the air is nothing but dust  
And the future long gone

You want to cry  
You want to flee  
You want to make him live again

So that his laugh echoes in the night  
So that his touch sparkles in your mind  
So that his eyes caress your skin  
And your soul can find peace

So that a memory finds life  
So that death finds an end  
So that dying doesn't hurt so much  
And missing him never stops

You want to scream  
You want to cry  
You want to find a silent place

Breaking  
Mourning  
Vanishing into the cold


End file.
